


We’re having pups Sourwolf!

by Tomato_boi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_boi/pseuds/Tomato_boi
Summary: As Stiles sat from inside the house looking out through the living room window, he noticed the early winter snow falling slowly, trying to stick. This was one of his favourite times of the year, when Beacon Hills was covered in several inches of snow, so thick that your feet disappeared when walking through it. He caressed his swelling stomach, which was full of five growing pups. You may think that’s a big number but you see Stiles, he is an omega werewolf so that amount of pups is usually the norm for his kind. It was more considered rare if werewolf mates conceived the one cub.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 85





	We’re having pups Sourwolf!

As Stiles sat from inside the house looking out through the living room window, he noticed the early winter snow falling slowly, trying to stick. This was one of his favourite times of the year, when Beacon Hills was covered in several inches of snow, so thick that your feet disappeared when walking through it. He caressed his swelling stomach, which was full of five growing pups. You may think that’s a big number but you see Stiles, he is an omega werewolf so that amount of pups is usually the norm for his kind. It was more considered rare if werewolf mates conceived the one cub.

As I’m sure you are wondering who the other father is, well that would be one of Beacon Hills Alpha’s, Derek Hale. He is from a long line of werewolves in history, his mother Talia Hale was one of the most well known Alphas around when she led the pack, but that power had passed down to Derek. Anyways, back to the new cubs waiting to be born. Stiles could stay in his human for at least the first three months of his pregnancy and then would fully shift into his wolf and complete the rest of it then so that no harm comes to them both. At least with the three-month mark, Derek and the pack was able to at least see his stomach swelled slightly as it was a beautiful thing. Well according to Derek it was. 

This litter was their first as there were many situations beforehand that had to be dealt with, such as his human friend Scott being bitten by a rogue Alpha and then help him control the shift. Then there was Derek moving back from NYU after getting his degree in mechanics and literature. He had liked the idea of opening up his own garage and fix up bikes and cars for a hobby, but he would hopefully get some business out of it too. He wanted to do get a degree in literature because he loved to read, and Stiles always found his writing every now and then in the study. Probably working on a story of his own, but he hasn’t seen it yet.

Then there was finding some people that would be apart of Dereks’ pack, so looking for them and helping with the control pushed time back, not to mention one of those ended up becoming a Kanima during the process after been given the bite. Derek ended up biting four teenagers, Jackson Whittemore (who became the Kanima), Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. They all took the bite so they were the first to be apart of the pack. He did bite another Lydia Martin, but she ended up neither accepting the bite nor rejecting it. Turned out she had something else in her family history and she ended up turning into a banshee (aka a wailing woman). There were a few others but they wished to stay human, not that it was a problem, humans were more than welcome in the pack. 

Then they had hunters coming and going all the time, some trying to cause problems whilst they stayed in order for the pack to react, then they’d have a reason for using their weapons. Luckily Stiles dad, Sheriff John Stilinski was in charge of the local police force, so they definitely weren’t going to get away with it, along with one of the human pack members being a member of a family of hunters, well previous hunters but her dad still helped out when there were some that didn’t stick to the code. He’d contact them and get them to move on and if not he would work with the Sheriff and make sure they were removed.

There were plenty of other misfortunes that came their way, such as the Alpha pack and the Darach that collided at the same time, who knew they were related to one another. They were both a bitch to deal with, especially when the Darach, who we found out to be a high school teacher known as Jennifer Blake, tried to put Derek under a love spell to make him forget Stiles. The spell did work, which was unfortunate. Derek didn’t remember ever loving Stiles and that broke his heart. He just needed to keep reminding himself that it was a spell and that it could be broken. Turns out it wasn’t that easy finding a cure without killing the bitch. So that’s what they did, or he should say he did. 

Along the way Stiles found out he had a spark within him, I guess that’s another benefactor to him being pregnant, but he consulted with Deaton and found a way for Stiles to channel his spark into physical magic. When the pack had surrounded the Darach, they worked to separate Derek from her, then Stiles let out his power full force, first by encasing her in his own version of a mountain ash trap, then simply with a flick of his wrist, set her alight and watched her burn with no way out. It was satisfying to see. During the process her real face hidden beneath her own tricks came out and people could see her for what she truly looked like, just as horrible and disgusting.  
Once the connection broke between her and Derek, he stopped the flames that were surrounding her body and he let Derek have the final kill, by ripping her throat out. After that with all the pent up energy, Derek just grabbed Stiles, threw him over his shoulder fireman style and ran back to the Hale house. And to put it bluntly they fucked all night, to no ones surprise. They weren’t interrupted by any of the pack. They knew what was happening and didn’t want to get a whiff of any smells or hear any load noises from either of them, because from past encounters they have found that Stiles isn’t a quiet one and he isn’t even ashamed of it either. To be honest he thinks Derek gets off on it anyway, the way he screams his name over and over, calling him Alpha every now and then too. 

Derek isn’t all that innocent either, he is one of the dirty talk when fucking and even when they aren’t. They could be stood anywhere and he’d whisper the little things and it could easily turn Stiles on, like when they are out to dinner or at a club and they are dancing, it starts to get a little heated between them both and it’ll just set Derek off. The last time this occurred they were out for the night celebrating Erica’s 18th birthday and she wanted to go dancing and get drunk. Considering they were wolves it would take a lot or they’d need to get wolfsbane-laced alcohol. Due to most of the pack not being over 21 they couldn’t get into regular bars or clubs even if they had fake IDs. Fortunately Uncle Peter owned his own bar called ‘Wolfs Den,’ not really original but I guess it fitted with what the pack were. Anyways he let them all in and even though they were practically family he still made them pay. 

They were all dancing having a good time, the couples were grinding up on each other and Derek and Stiles were no different. They were stood with Stiles’ back to Dereks’ front and he wouldn’t stop rubbing his crotch into his ass. Man it felt good though, Derek wrapped his arm around his waist and held him close. He could feel his hot breath against his ear and it was seriously turning him on. That’s when he started murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. 

“God Stiles, you look so good like this with your ass swaying and rubbing against my crotch, you just love it when you feel my dick hard against you don’t you? I just want to drag your pants down and thrust my cock right in you now. Would you like that baby? For to fuck in front of these strangers and the rest of the pack? Show them who you belong to. I do and so does my wolf.” Derek started off saying; he was about to carry on but was cut off by a low moan that Stiles let out. He also heard one of the betas cry out in agony because they were close enough to hear him over the loud music playing. 

He didn’t care; he loved telling Stiles all the filthy things he’d do to him.


End file.
